A Dangerous Process
by katharos1
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must mediate a planet-wide conflict, but are met with danger and the Dark Side. Can they continue the Process of Peace on a devastated planet and survive?
1. Peace is a Process

Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by the author. The storyline and all original characters are the property of the author.  
  
Spoilers: not yet, maybe some Jedi Apprentice.  
  
Time: 3 years pre TPM  
  
Author's note: My first fanfic. Sorry if it's dull - I'm not too used to creative writing. I promise more action in future chapters, since the whole point of me writing this is to get away from the sometimes stifling world of essays and factual research. But I want to maintain some element of Truth, so here I go . . .   
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes and calmly found his focus, despite the urge to rant like a madman, roll his eyes, or at the very least drum his fingers impatiently. *Peace is a process, rarely an immediate resolution during times of conflict* he reminded himself. Such thoughts had become an almost endless mantra, running through his mind in the last few weeks.   
  
********  
  
The conflict in question was one of potential genocide, with root causes of land and water resource disputes with a dash of religious persecution thrown in for good measure. Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent to the mostly oceanic planet of Ionefl to prevent the outbreak of a few violent skirmishes from becoming an all out episode of genocide.  
  
The humanoid inhabitants of the planet had for thousands of years enjoyed a relative peace, maintained by a balance of power and separation of the two predominate cultures, the Ionin and Efling peoples. There was peace because there were only two small continents (really more like two glorified large islands) on the planet, kept separate by vast oceans. Geographic differences existed - the land of the Ionin was volcanic, but rich in minerals with enough arable land to survive on, while Efling contained less mineral wealth but had more hospitable climate. Each nation/culture had its own religion and way of life, but they engaged most of the time in peaceful relations consisting primarily of trade - minerals for agricultural products.  
  
Problems began to develop with technological advances by the Ionin, made possible by the mineral wealth of their land. The value of Efling agricultural products decreased in comparison to the technology of the Ionin, while simultaneously the Efling became dependant on those technologies.  
  
And so the age old pattern was established - vying for technological and eventually military superiority escalated tensions. Natural disasters occurred on both sides at different times, allowing the other side to more easily exploit their foes. Still, some semblance of order and balance was more or less maintained. Neither side behaved any more atrociously than the other.  
  
Balance was lost when the planet itself intervened - within 20 years, the continent of the Ionin people experienced 3 serious volcanic explosions, which devastated the population, the economy, infrastructure, and good governance on the continent. So much lost in so little time - the Ionin were left reeling by the disasters, unable to rebuild in time to protect themselves from the eager to conquer Efling, who at last saw their chance for gaining control of most of the planet's mineral wealth.   
  
The Efling took over, banned Ionin religion and culture, and basically enslaved the Ionin. The Ionin, however, are an aggressive people with a vengeful deity, willing to take incredible risks for causes they consider just, and attempted one violent uprising after another, until finally the Efling came near to the point of deciding that really, the Ionin were more trouble than they were worth.  
  
********  
  
The Republic had up until this point been hoping the conflict would be resolved by the peoples of Ionefl themselves, as past conflicts always had been. But observers sent by the Peacekeeping branch of the Senate had sounded the potential genocide situation alarm, and the Senate had voted to send Ambassadors. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn were chosen due to their excellent track record for settling disputes and minimalizing casualties when crises broke out.  
  
And THIS was why Obi-Wan was sitting through yet another long, long mediated negotiation, aimed at getting the leaders of two sides to respect the others' personhood so that some headway could be made in the direction of mutual agreement.   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono on the table and grimaced - it was late, and they had two more days to get both sides to stop hostilities before Republic peacekeeping troops were sent in to force a cease-fire. Although sometimes a necessary action, intervention like that often set back a peace process for months, and both Obi-Wan and his master wished to avoid such action.  
  
"I think it is time we all took a short break," suggested Qui-Gon, to the universal relief of all present at the meeting, "however, I ask that the leaders on each side please reflect on what you would realistically like to accomplish during the remaining part of our session today. I hardly need remind you that time is not an abundant luxury for this process right now. Consider - what is best for your peoples?" The Ionin and Efling parties left the room, their members looking somber, even saddened.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice. "Do you feel it? The disturbance?"  
  
"Yes, master. And in a surprising number of people, though I cannot tell from which side. But I do not think the leaders present here are aware of whatever trouble may be coming . . ."  
  
"I do not think so either, Padawan. No, whatever is brewing is being initiated at a lower level of authority. Obi-Wan, I want you to walk through the camps outside. See if you can determine the cause and source of the unrest."  
  
"Yes, Master. I hope the negotiations improve during my absence. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you, also, Padawan. I feel you may need it."  
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan exited the temporary shelters, erected on the Iolin continent in what had been the great capital city but was now mostly decaying buildings and ghetto, which were being used as the peace process HQ. He began walking swiftly towards the main encampment of Efling supervisors and military. He had been walking nearly 20 minutes when he suddenly received a Force warning to duck and cover.  
  
An explosion burst from the already bombed out building next to him, throwing him to the ground with a violent surge of energy and heat. It was a small, contained explosion, but close enough to harm him. Obi-Wan tried to contact his Master and warn him before losing consciousness, but dark shadows prevented him . . .   
  
********  
  
  
Well, let me know what you think. Am I wasting my time? I do promise more exciting chapters to come (specifically, some danger and excitement for everyone's favorite Scottish Jedi), if there's some interest. I can't promise super frequent postings, however - I lead an extremely busy life.  
  
-katharos  



	2. Entrapped

Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by the author. The storyline and all original characters are the property of the author.  
  
Spoilers: not yet, maybe some Jedi Apprentice.  
  
Time: 3 years pre TPM  
  
Author's note: hey, this is my first fanfic here. i could seriously use some feedback, else i will assume that people aren't liking it, and won't post future chapters.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn was filling his water bottle at the water station in the negotiation shelter, meditating on the relations between the peoples of the planet Ionefl. *How can I get them to agree that mutual, friendly coexistence is not only possible, but necessary? Each time we come near finding some common interests, one side or the other suddenly backs away. Perhaps there is another party's interests present at these negotiations, a presence of which Obi-Wan and I are unaware . . .*   
  
Qui-Gon was unsettled at this possibility, yet he could feel some element of rightness in his thinking. He began to consider recalling Obi-Wan to discuss his thoughts, and because of worry for Obi-Wan's safety. He had sent his apprentice out into areas of clashing and violence, yes, but he had done so thinking that the parties in the conflict were aware of and respected the presence of the Jedi Ambassadors. If there *was* another party involved, they may not be playing by the same rules . . .   
  
A disturbance in the Force stopped Qui-Gon's train of thought before the alarms sounded outside the shelter. Some sort of attack, but where, and instigated by whom? Quickly, he tried to contact Obi-Wan through their link, but sensed only a vague, lingering feeling of Force warning, other than that it was like watching and hearing static. Still, Obi-Wan was alive, but either blocking (why would he do that?), or unconscious.  
  
Dread threatened to consume Qui-Gon, but he cut it off and cleansed his mind of worry. *Obi-Wan is capable. What must be done now is damage control of the negotiations, then I can find out what happened to him.* Qui-Gon set off for the tech/comm room to find out what had happened. He would also contact the leaders for an emergency reconvening to try and calm things down . . .  
  
*******  
  
Obi-Wan awoke suddenly. His surroundings were unfamiliar, unreal. He was in a vast, grotesque landscape, with distorted colors. There was no smell, and even stranger, no living Force in anything around him. *This is not the physical universe. Am I in a coma? The blast was not that bad. No, a coma does not feel like this. Nothing does.*  
  
He willed himself not to panic. He could still sense time/space Force, though it did not feel related to his surroundings, but it was something, anyway. He was alive, but he strongly suspected that he was not fully conscious. *Perhaps I've been drugged? A brain wave manipulation of some sort? A combination of those? Why?* And then the most frightening realization of all, "I cannot contact Qui-Gon!" He realized he had spoken aloud, or at least his manifestation of himself in the strange dream-like place he was in spoke aloud. *Well, hearing is simulated, anyway. I probably should be grateful for the lack of smell.*  
  
Theories flashed through his mind, and he paced as he thought. Then he felt the approach of another consciousness through the Force, but could not see anyone near him. Welcome, Ambassador. I hope these accommodations are suitable. The thought stream of another person entered his head, yet still Obi-Wan could neither see nor sense anyone in alive. It was like a consciousness separate from a body. We apologize that we have had to separate you from your Master and your physical self, but we cannot have you running around, setting yourself free, and generally ruining things.  
  
What possible purpose can be served by holding me hostage? The negotiations will continue without me, and a settlement will be reached. Not even my death can prevent that. Obi-Wan made his thought reply sound cool, calm, and detached.   
  
You are not a hostage. You are a prisoner. You are not a bargaining chip, merely meddlesome. Enjoy yourself. Take a little time for relaxation and meditation. The thought presence began to retreat, but Obi-Wan did not think that the last words of it/they were meant as kindly as they seemed. He had felt a sense of Darkness in them.   
  
Other worries were also pressing in his mind by now. He couldn't contact Qui-Gon, and couldn't sense what was wrong with his own body. Why could he not analyze what was happening, fix it, and awaken?  
  
For lack of a better idea, Obi-Wan decided to explore his mental prison. *Hopefully, it/they (as he had begun to think of the presence) really intend me no harm, and will release me once Qui-Gon reaches some sort of agreement with the Ionin and Efling.* He grimaced as he passed a dead, horribly blackened and twisted tree. *Right, Obi. That's why you have been entrapped in the landscape of a bad music video from the Holonet.*  
  
********  
  
  
  
Please review what you have read!  



	3. It/They

Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by the author. The storyline and all original characters are the property of the author.  
  
Spoilers: not yet, maybe some Jedi Apprentice later, but probably not. Frankly, I kinda think JA took a turn for the stupid pretty early on, and so stopped reading them. Instead, I turned to the lovely authors of ff.net who share my obsession with the Irish/Scottish dynamic Jedi duo.  
  
Time: 3 years pre TPM  
  
Author's note: okay, i confess that it took an outrageous amount of time for me to come back to this, and i apologize. first i had to finish the semester, then i had to start my internship, and now i no longer have any excuse. thank you v. much to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. Feel free to review this one as well!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon handled the explosion with a smooth facade, calming the hysterical members of the negotiating parties with a remarkable finesse. In fact, in a way the explosion was almost a blessing for then negotiations - both sides seemed to feel a new sense of urgency for coming to some sort of agreement and bringing an end to the violence. In fact, they now seemed almost unnaturally urgent - and the Efling now seemed much more willing to compromise. This was particularly odd, since the Efling really were in a better position overall - higher population, more military, etc. - Qui-Gon sensed more than ever that there was another party's interests present at the negotiating table, and this presence now seemed tipped in the Ionians' favor.  
  
More than ever, Qui-Gon was extremely concerned for his apprentice. Where was he? Why hadn't he answered calls both over his comlink and through the Force? Was Obi-Wan's disappearance a factor in the sudden conciliatory manner of the Efling? It was at times like these that Qui-Gon began to wish he had some of his Apprentice's talent with time/space Force. Obi-Wan often had a better sense of what was happening and what was going to happen than Qui-Gon, though Qui-Gon would never say so aloud, at least not until Obi-Wan was knighted and they became equals.  
  
Qui-Gon nearly started to lose track of the negotiations with his worry for Obi-Wan, but quickly regained his focus, resolving to not allow what had probably been a ploy to disrupt the negotiations to succeed. Obi-Wan was still alive, and Qui-Gon's first responsibility was to the mission, not his apprentice's every move, now that Obi-Wan was a senior apprentice and so capable. Still, he thought it wise to do a little investigating about the feelings of the two parties . . .   
  
"I think we are making excellent progress, and so I would like to take a little time to meet with each group separately in order to determine what the next steps should be. I'll meet with the Efling delegation first in Breakout Room 1 in five minutes, and I ask that the Ionian group await me in Breakout Room 2 in an hour."  
  
He may not know where his Padawan was, but he could at least try and find out how Obi-Wan's disappearance fit into the situation.  
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his nightmare-world, meditating on the time/space Force that he could distantly sense. He knew now for certain through his mediations that whoever had orchestrated his capture was a Dark Force user, though how powerful he wasn't certain. He also knew that his disappearance was having a discernable long-term effect on the planet's conflict, but his sense of it was vague - he didn't know if it was because Qui-Gon was mediating more urgently, or if his absence had changed something that would have happened, or if he was going to die and affect the situation that way somehow . . . *OK Kenobi, let's stop with the negative thoughts. You basically have next to no clue about what's happening, let alone what's going to happen.*  
  
Pretending to draw a deep breath (not that his self-manifestation needed to in nightmare-world - he didn't need to blink, either, but did so anyway occasionally - old habits die hard), he regained his focus, allowing time-space Force to amaze him with its vastness. There was so little he could even begin to comprehend about it - yet he sensed that it spoke more to him than it did to Qui-Gon. Of course, every Jedi's talents differ, and his Master's connection to the living Force was the envy of many a weaker Jedi. Obi-Wan respected his Master's strengths, yet was frequently irritated by Qui-Gon's unwillingness sometimes to consider that the living Force might not always hold every key to opening every door - some doors had a multitude of locks, requiring a diverse collection of carefully sought-after keys, even some from the beautiful, unimaginably complex realm of time/space Force . . .   
  
I sense you took my advice, Ambassador. It/they had returned, rudely interrupting Obi-Wan's pleasant musings and mediation with a mental sneer - Obi-Wan half thought he sensed jealousy, as well. Your captivity will have to continue, though not quite as before - some new circumstances have arisen.  
  
Before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply, his mental awareness was painfully jolted, nightmare-world swirled crazily, then blinked out. For a brief instant he felt a flood of the living Force, of malevolent others surrounding him, of his own body incapacitated, and strongest of all, he felt a great flood of pain before losing all sense of everything real.  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon felt a searing flash of pain and panic through the Force from Obi-Wan, which ended almost as soon as it had begun. Obi-Wan?!? But his own Force call echoed hollowly back at him through the living Force, it was as though Obi-Wan had been removed from the physical realm altogether. But through time/space Force, Qui-Gon felt a response so faint and obscure, he almost thought he was imagining it. Master?  
  
********  
  
m'kay kids, waddya say everyone please review this one? i know from the handy-dandy little stats provided by ff.net that more people are reading than reviewing, and while i appreciate readership very much, i also crave reviews. perhaps i have a fragile sense of self-worth when it comes to my writing abilities, i don't know.  



	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by the author. The storyline and all original characters are the property of the author.  
  
Spoilers: not yet, maybe some Jedi Apprentice later, but probably not. Frankly, I kinda think JA took a turn for the stupid pretty early on, and so stopped reading them. Instead, I turned to the lovely authors of ff.net who share my obsession with the Irish/Scottish dynamic Jedi duo.  
  
Time: 3 years pre TPM  
  
Author's note: okay, i confess that it took an outrageous amount of time for me to come back to this, and i apologize. first i had to finish the semester, then i had to start my internship, and now i no longer have any excuse. thank you v. much to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. Feel free to review this one as well!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon handled the explosion with a smooth facade, calming the hysterical members of the negotiating parties with a remarkable finesse. In fact, in a way the explosion was almost a blessing for then negotiations - both sides seemed to feel a new sense of urgency for coming to some sort of agreement and bringing an end to the violence. In fact, they now seemed almost unnaturally urgent - and the Efling now seemed much more willing to compromise. This was particularly odd, since the Efling really were in a better position overall - higher population, more military, etc. - Qui-Gon sensed more than ever that there was another party's interests present at the negotiating table, and this presence now seemed tipped in the Ionians' favor.  
  
More than ever, Qui-Gon was extremely concerned for his apprentice. Where was he? Why hadn't he answered calls both over his comlink and through the Force? Was Obi-Wan's disappearance a factor in the sudden conciliatory manner of the Efling? It was at times like these that Qui-Gon began to wish he had some of his Apprentice's talent with time/space Force. Obi-Wan often had a better sense of what was happening and what was going to happen than Qui-Gon, though Qui-Gon would never say so aloud, at least not until Obi-Wan was knighted and they became equals.  
  
Qui-Gon nearly started to lose track of the negotiations with his worry for Obi-Wan, but quickly regained his focus, resolving to not allow what had probably been a ploy to disrupt the negotiations to succeed. Obi-Wan was still alive, and Qui-Gon's first responsibility was to the mission, not his apprentice's every move, now that Obi-Wan was a senior apprentice and so capable. Still, he thought it wise to do a little investigating about the feelings of the two parties . . .   
  
"I think we are making excellent progress, and so I would like to take a little time to meet with each group separately in order to determine what the next steps should be. I'll meet with the Efling delegation first in Breakout Room 1 in five minutes, and I ask that the Ionian group await me in Breakout Room 2 in an hour."  
  
He may not know where his Padawan was, but he could at least try and find out how Obi-Wan's disappearance fit into the situation.  
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his nightmare-world, meditating on the time/space Force that he could distantly sense. He knew now for certain through his mediations that whoever had orchestrated his capture was a Dark Force user, though how powerful he wasn't certain. He also knew that his disappearance was having a discernable long-term effect on the planet's conflict, but his sense of it was vague - he didn't know if it was because Qui-Gon was mediating more urgently, or if his absence had changed something that would have happened, or if he was going to die and affect the situation that way somehow . . . *OK Kenobi, let's stop with the negative thoughts. You basically have next to no clue about what's happening, let alone what's going to happen.*  
  
Pretending to draw a deep breath (not that his self-manifestation needed to in nightmare-world - he didn't need to blink, either, but did so anyway occasionally - old habits die hard), he regained his focus, allowing time-space Force to amaze him with its vastness. There was so little he could even begin to comprehend about it - yet he sensed that it spoke more to him than it did to Qui-Gon. Of course, every Jedi's talents differ, and his Master's connection to the living Force was the envy of many a weaker Jedi. Obi-Wan respected his Master's strengths, yet was frequently irritated by Qui-Gon's unwillingness sometimes to consider that the living Force might not always hold every key to opening every door - some doors had a multitude of locks, requiring a diverse collection of carefully sought-after keys, even some from the beautiful, unimaginably complex realm of time/space Force . . .   
  
I sense you took my advice, Ambassador. It/they had returned, rudely interrupting Obi-Wan's pleasant musings and mediation with a mental sneer - Obi-Wan half thought he sensed jealousy, as well. Your captivity will have to continue, though not quite as before - some new circumstances have arisen.  
  
Before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply, his mental awareness was painfully jolted, nightmare-world swirled crazily, then blinked out. For a brief instant he felt a flood of the living Force, of malevolent others surrounding him, of his own body incapacitated, and strongest of all, he felt a great flood of pain before losing all sense of everything real.  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon felt a searing flash of pain and panic through the Force from Obi-Wan, which ended almost as soon as it had begun. Obi-Wan?!? But his own Force call echoed hollowly back at him through the living Force, it was as though Obi-Wan had been removed from the physical realm altogether. But through time/space Force, Qui-Gon felt a response so faint and obscure, he almost thought he was imagining it. Master?  
  
********  
  
m'kay kids, waddya say everyone please review this one? i know from the handy-dandy little stats provided by ff.net that more people are reading than reviewing, and while i appreciate readership very much, i also crave reviews. perhaps i have a fragile sense of self-worth when it comes to my writing abilities, i don't know.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by the author. The storyline and all original characters are the property of the author.  
  
Spoilers: none.  
  
Time: 3 years pre TPM  
  
Author's note: look at this! another chapter for you folks! you know what that means? it means i fully expect reviews. please.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
********  
  
master? No, Qui-Gon had not imagined it, Obi-Wan had most definitely responded.   
  
Obi-Wan! Where are you? What has happened? But this time there was no response. Qui-Gon strained his abilities to the greatest, focusing all his attention on time/space Force, until he felt he would collapse from the effort. But although he had not felt Obi-Wan leave completely, he was unable to make further contact. Slowly, Qui-Gon became conscious of the Efling delegates looking at him with concern on their faces (which actually reminded humans more of a look of someone who is about to be ill, but fortunately Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had done thorough research before the mission, and so the expressions were interpreted correctly).   
  
"I apologize, I sensed a disturbance concerning my apprentice. It is nothing to be greatly concerned about, however . . ." Qui-Gon let off, realizing that the expressions of concern had now changed to those of horror (which rather resembled strange acts of facial contortionists, such as one would see at a carnival side show).  
  
One of the Efling delegates, Shao, queried with an unusual tremor to his voice, "He is not dead? He survives yet?"   
  
This comment left Qui-Gon intrigued. Not wanting to upset negotiations, he had not informed the delegates of Obi-Wan's disappearance or possible injury, but had excused his Padawan's absence by explaining that he had sent Obi-Wan to conduct further research and interviews outside in the surrounding camps.   
  
He replied, "No, he is not dead. What made you think he may be?"  
  
Terrified, Shao replied, with too much force in his voice for a soft-spoken Efling, "Nothing! Nothing at all! I just tend to assume the worst!"  
  
"Delegate Shao, without trying to sound disrespectful, if you have any information about today's proceedings and events, I suggest you tell me about it. To do otherwise is to hinder the peace process, which as I'm certain you realize your people cannot afford to do." That was laying it on a little thick for the ordinary role of a negotiator (who is supposed to listen more than they talk), but Qui-Gon was willing to bend some rules. His Padawan was in serious danger, unlike anything he had ever encountered before with Obi-Wan - this was no ordinary negotiation.  
  
Now all the delegates looked terrified (bizarre), and Shao stuttered out, "Please Ambassador Jinn, just know that I and my fellow delegates will do ANYTHING it takes to bring these negotiations to the swiftest end possible!"  
  
"Delegate Shao, I again mean no offense, but I am concerned by your reaction. I must ask if you have been threatened in some way to bring these negotiations to an end?"  
  
"N-n-n-no! Absolutely not! I can assure you in all honesty that my concern is for the Efling people, and that it is for their sakes that I wish to bring an IMMEDIATE and PEACEFUL end to the conflict!" At this all the Efling delegates simultaneously burst into tears, signifying in their ancient way that the discussion was at an end.  
  
Qui-Gon left Breakout Room 1 with many more questions repeating themselves in his head than he'd had before entering. But he knew one more thing for certain - the Efling knew that something had happened to his apprentice, and that knowledge for some reason *terrified* them.  
  
********  
  
Detachment, floating, confusion. For what seemed an eternity, Obi-Wan had felt only impressions of himself, and nothingness. Reality as he had previously experienced it had ceased to exist. Now his existence seemed only to be comprised of vacuum. *Have I entered the Force? Is this what it is to end physical existence? No, for I have been taught that when a Jedi enters the Force, our consciousness unites with the living Force and time/space Force together, creating a new existence beyond the comprehension of our crude corporal minds. There is no living Force here - I must be caught in time/space Force, the physical world must somehow be blocked . . .*  
  
Very good, young Ambassador. It/they's stream was no longer as strong and forceful as before - now the stream of it/their thought swirled and faded in the vacuum. Obi-Wan sensed that this was a realm in which it/they had little power. Your return to your corporal existence depends now on your Master, though he is not aware of that fact.  
  
Why do you hold me here? No response, of course. Obi-Wan felt frustrated. Felt. He could still feel, could still think. What had been done to him? Perhaps he was more connected to himself than he thought . . .  
  
Focusing on his own consciousness, (an act of incredible focus and concentration, one that took many years of training and meditation in order to turn the Force-eye inward), Obi-Wan searched. And searched. finally, he began to find a thin trail from his consciousness that led out of the strange prison of controlled time/space Force. *Controlled? How can that be?* Yet the realization was True, this was not time/space Force as Obi-Wan had ever experienced it. *This cannot truly be time/space Force, else it would be free. I am not dead, nor am I entrapped in the Force, this is a synthetic rendition of it . . . or only a sliver of it . . .*   
  
Somehow these realizations allowed Obi-Wan to gain a firmer grasp on the trail of consciousness back to life, and he began to attempt to follow it.  
  
********  
  
kindly review! thanks for reading!  



End file.
